diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Draenei Guide/Eigenschaften
=Eigenschaften= Was definiert einen Draenei? Diese Frage ist natürlich auch wieder allgemein zu verstehen, das Folgende muss also nicht zwangsläufig deinem Charakterkonzept entsprechen; gleichwohl sollte es doch Auswirkungen oder zumindest Einflüsse auf die Geschichte oder Sozialisation deiner Figur haben. Aussehen / Figur Draenei unterscheiden sich physisch von den Eredar der Brennenden Legion. Die Hautfarbe der Draenei kann variieren, von elfenbeinfarben, azurblau, dunkelblau, violett bis hin zu ebenholzfarben. Die kränkliche Verfärbung der Haut bei den dämonischen Eredar tritt bei den Draenei nicht auf. Ebenso haben sie nicht die Hörner, die die Gesichter der Eredar aufweisen (Diese sind bei Ingame-Models nicht erkennbar, nur auf den existierenden Zeichnungen zu sehen). Sie haben Reißzähne. Im Roman „Aufstieg der Horde“ werden die Draenei als über und über blau beschrieben (mit Ausnahme von Velen, dessen Haut im Alter als weißlich beschrieben wird). In "The Burning Crusade" reichen die Farbtöne der Draenei-Haut von einem blassrosa-weiß über hellblau, bis hin zu einem dunklen Violett. Ihr Blut ist dunkelblau. Die Draenei, die ihre „Gabe der Naaru“ nutzen, haben für die Dauer des Effekts ein glühendes Sigil-Zeichen über ihrer Stirn schweben. thumb|right Männlichen Draenei wachsen oft tentakelähnliche Fortsätze aus ihrem Kinn und sie haben eine fächerförmige Stirnplatte, die ihre vordere Kopfhälfte überlagert. Männliche Draenei haben lange Schwänze, die gewissermaßen als Rückenverlängerung dienen und durch Knochenplatten geschützt werden. Sie können deren Bewegungen durch Muskeln steuern. Die weiblichen Draenei hingegen sehen ganz anders aus: Statt Stirnplatten haben sie Erweiterungen der Schädeldecke, die oft an Hörner erinnern. Ihre Tentakel wachsen hinter den Ohren und sind in der Regel lang genug, um auf ihre Schultern herab zu reichen. Sie sind dünner als die der männlichen Draenei. Die Schwänze der weiblichen Draenei sind dünner und haben daher eine geringere Muskeldichte. Bei beiden Geschlechtern sind die Hufe sehr groß und stabil geraten, im Gegensatz zu ihren dämonischen Verwandten. Länge der Tentakel und die Farbe der Haare variieren von Draenei zu Draenei. Größe / Alter / Gewicht Zu diesen drei Punkten gibt es nur eine Informationsquelle, nämlich die mittlerweile veralteten Corebooks. In diesen heißt es, dass die männlichen Draenei durschnittlich 211 cm groß sind, die weiblichen Draenei 201 cm. Das Durschnittsgewicht der männlichen Draenei liegt bei 123 kg, die weiblichen Draenei bringen im Schnitt 102 kg auf die Waage. Die natürliche Lebensspanne der Draenei ist etwas, über das wir bislang nicht viele Informationen haben. Wir wissen von Velen, dass er über 25.000 Jahre alt ist, aber auch unter den Draenei "Velen, der Alterslose" genannt wird. Zudem wird er im Draenei-Intro als "Unsterblich" bestitelt. Es gibt allerdings im Startgebiet der Draenei einen NPC, "Jessera von Mac'Aree", der uns von den glitzernden Flüssen von Argus erzählt. Auch im Roman "Aufstieg der Horde" berichtet der Draenei Restalaan davon, dass er sich noch an "die Landung in Draenor erinnern" könne, die im Buch zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon über 200 Jahre her ist. Da er trotz dieser langen Zeit davon spricht, dass die Draenei "noch neu in Draenor sind", kann man davon ausgehen, dass Draenei und Eredar in der Tat mehrere tausend Jahre alt werden können und Zeitspannen daher anders beurteilen als die jüngeren Völker. Kinder sind bei den langlebigen Draenei eher selten, so erblickt der Orc Durotan im genannten Roman beispielsweise ein Draenei-Mädchen, dessen tatsächliches Alter deutlich höher ist, als ihr Äußeres vermuten lässt. Persönlichkeit Wie sich dein Draenei verhält und wie seine Persönlichkeit geartet ist, hängt natürlich in erster Linie von deinem Charakterkonzept ab. Die folgenden Themen sollen als Denkanstoß und Anregung dienen und können, je nach deinem Konzept, zutreffen oder nicht. Die folgende Abhandlung über bestimmte Persönlichkeitseigenschaften sind in Fakten und mögliche Interpretation unterteilt. Die Interpretationen sind ''durch kursive Schrift ''gekennzeichnet. Es gibt nicht allzu viele Informationen und nur wenige Draenei, die Gegenstand von Blizzard-Lore waren. Velen ist die große Ausnahme, Nobundo ist ein Zerschlagener. Iridi war eine Protagonistin und Priesterin aus der Novel "Die Nacht des Drachen." Alle drei haben allerdings gemeinsam, dass sie eher nachdenkliche, besonnene Persönlichkeiten sind. Dies spiegelt auch das "Wesen" der Draenei wieder. Natürlich gibt es in ihren Reihen auch anders geartete, die eher praktisch denken und die Initiative ergreifen wollen. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist Exarch Maarad, der bereits im WoW-Comic gefeatured wurde und der in Warlords of Draenor eine größere Rolle spielen wird. Verluste und Trauer Zwei Drittel deines Volkes wurde in Dämonen verwandelt. Von den verbleibenden Draenei sind nahezu achtzig Prozent während der Orc-Angriffe in Draenor getötet worden. Der Kampf gegen die Blutelfen auf der Exodar kostete noch weitere Leben, von dem Absturz auf Azeroth ganz zu schweigen. Mögliche Interpretation für dein Charakterkonzept: Die Draenei wissen, wie es ist, zu trauern und Familie und Freunde zu verlieren. Dies allein kann eine Person abhärten, sie sich eine Mauer schaffen lassen und sich auf Pflicht und Glauben konzentrieren lassen. Oder aber es führt dazu, dass dein Charakter ein hohes Einfühlungsvermögen besitzt, weil er versteht, was ein Verlust bedeutet. Wer so lange lebt, muss sich zwangsläufig mit dem Tod von Verwandten und Freunden auseinandersetzen. Solidarität Eine Handvoll deines Volkes ist übrig. Gemeinsam habt ihr gelitten, seid geflohen und habt Eure Feinde überwunden. Ihr habt Artgenossen sterben sehen, habt überlebt und die Draenei, die mit dir auf diesem Schiff geflohen sind (oder, bei Draenor-Konzept, mit dir im Lager gelebt haben) sind bei all der Zerstörung, der Trauer und dem Verlust deiner Heimat, alles, was dir aus alten Tagen geblieben ist. Mögliche Interpretation für dein Charakterkonzept: Die Draenei sind Beschützer und können es sich nicht leisten, große Verluste zu erleiden. Dieses Wissen sollte in deinem Draenei eine starke Verbundenheit zu seinesgleichen auslösen. Es wäre denkbar, dass die Draenei sich als große Familie sehen. thumb|left Glaube und Hoffnung Im Laufe der Geschichte stand dein Volk mehrfach an der Schwelle seiner Auslöschung. Doch die Rettung erfolgte stets durch die Naaru und das Heilige Licht. Obgleich du weißt, dass die Naaru keine Götter sind, haben sie dein Volk vor eben dieser Auslöschung bewahrt. Deine Anbetung gilt allerdings nicht ihnen, sondern dem Licht, für das sie stehen. Die Naaru sind die Mentoren deines Volkes, das Licht jedoch ist die ultimative Kraft des Guten, der sich die Draenei verschrieben haben. Mögliche Interpretation für dein Charakterkonzept: Dein Volk hat über die Jahre hinweg eine Unverwüstlichkeit bewiesen. Du glaubst an die Vision der Naaru und die Vollkommenheit des Lichts. Der Glaube der deinen wurde durch viele Krisen gestärkt und hat Euch nie aufgeben lassen. Diese Zuversicht und Glaubensstärke wollt ihr in die Welt tragen und auch den anderen Völkern nahe bringen. Ganz gleich, ob du Paladin, Jäger oder Schamane bist - du bist dem Licht und den Naaru Respekt schuldig. Entschlossenheit und Hingabe So wie Sargeras den Großteil der Eredar auserwählte, haben die Naaru viele deines Volkes erwählt und gerettet. Sie forderten nichts dafür, zeigten dir und deinen Artgenossen sogar die höheren Lehren des Heiligen Lichts. Die Draenei werden eines Tages mit der Armee des Lichts gegen die Brennende Legion kämpfen und diese besiegen. Dies ist die Vision, die die Sha'tar mit den deinen geteilt haben. Mögliche Interpretation für dein Charakterkonzept: Ganz gleich, welcher Schrecken dich erwartet, er ist es wert, bekämpft zu werden. Selbst, wenn es dein Leben fordert, die Naaru werden dich in die Umarmung des Heiligen Lichts führen. Draenei sind pflichtbewusst, was die Naaru sie lehrten, bringt die Verantwortung mit sich, das dämonische zu bekämpfen und die Hoffnung und Entschlossenheit auch in die Herzen anderer Völker zu tragen. Dein Draenei wird, wenn er kämpft, nicht halbherzig zur Waffe greifen. Und wenn er entschlossen genug ist, wird er nicht einmal den Tod fürchten. Geduld und Vorsicht Du gehörst zu den ältesten Völkern der bekannten Welten. Man sagt deinem Volk Güte und Erhabenheit nach. Ihr habt nicht so lange überlebt, weil ihr Hals über Kopf Entscheidungen getroffen habt oder große Risiken eingegangen seid. Nein, ihr wart versteckt, habt abgewartet und im richtigen Moment zugeschlagen. Mögliche Interpretation für dein Charakterkonzept: Die Draenei sind erfahren genug, um sich nicht Hals über Kopf in den Kampf zu stürzen. Auch, wenn dein Charakter temperamentvoll oder zornig ist, so wird er nicht den Fehler machen, plump oder unüberlegt zu handeln. Will er dem Licht wahrlich gerecht werden, wird er ohnehin versuchen, Konflikte mit Geduld zu lösen und in Schlachten die Opfer zu minimieren. Es ist Hoffnung, die die Draenei verbreiten wollen, nicht Schmerz. Überheblichkeit Dein Volk ist auserwählt, an der Seite der Naaru zu kämpfen. Außer den Naaru steht vielleicht niemand dieser allmächtigen Kraft des Lichts so nahe wie die Draenei. Du lebst vielleicht schon seit mehreren tausend Jahren, hast Fehler anderer gesehen und aus ihnen gelernt. Das bringt Erfahrung mit sich und mit Erfahrung kommt Weisheit. Die Anführergeschichte von Velen ist das beste Beispiel dafür, dass Alter allein nicht ewige Weisheit schenkt. Mögliche Interpretation für dein Charakterkonzept: Die Draenei sind sich ihrer Wichtigkeit bewusst, auch, wenn sie nie damit prahlen würden. Aber sie gehören zu den ältesten bekannten Rassen und haben in Azeroth mit vergleichsweise "jungen" Wesen zu tun. Das mag einen Draenei unbewusst überheblich werden lassen, vielleicht sogar stur oder mit der Zeit auch unvorsichtig. thumb|left| Das Vertrauen der Draenei in Velen, ihren Anführer, ist groß. Loyalität Dein Prophet hat dich und deine Vorfahren angeführt, so lange du denken kannst. Und er hat stets sein möglichstes getan, um seiner Rolle gerecht zu werden. Du würdest dein Leben für ihn geben und auch, wenn du nicht alles, was er tut und sagt, verstehst, so vertraust du ihm; schließlich war er in allen schlimmen Zeiten der Anker deines Volkes. Die Naaru schenken ihm ihr Vertrauen und hören auf seine Visionen; wer bist du also, ihn zu hinterfragen? Die Draenei folgen Velen in großer Loyalität. Er war es, der sie aus den Krisen hinaus führte und ihnen Hoffnung gab, als Argus verloren schien. Und ihr Vertrauen in ihn wurde belohnt, er führte sie zu den Naaru, nach Draenor und schließlich nach Azeroth. Eigenheit und Toleranz Du gehörst zu einer Rasse, die aus einer anderen Welt stammt und vermutlich älter ist als Azeroth selbst. Du bist ein Draenei. Du hast das Große Jenseits bereist und den Wirbelnden Nether gesehen. Die meisten Angehörigen der anderen Völker halten dich für seltsam und eigen. Eigen und eher für sich, aber nicht unfreundlich zu anderen. Mögliche Interpretation für dein Charakterkonzept: Welches von den jungen Völkern könnte nachvollziehen, wie sich eine derart lange Existenz anfühlt? Die Elfen womöglich? Andere Völker müssen deines nicht mögen, viele fühlen sich womöglich an die Eredar erinnert. Sie werden nicht verstehen, wieso du dem Licht nahe bist, warum du nicht trauerst wie sie oder warum du weniger und wenn, dann mit Bedacht sprichst. Wie könnten sie auch? Aber du willst niemandem auf die Füße treten. (Mittlerweile dürfte sich diese Position aber etwas gefestigt und die Draenei sich ein wenig mehr geöffnet haben. Bedenke bei deinem Konzept, dass zuviel Extrovertiertheit seltsam für einen Draenei sein mag, zuviel Introvertiertheit aber isolieren kann.) Wertschätzung von Wissen Die Eredar waren einst ein fortschrittliches Volk, das in seiner Blütezeit vieles erreicht hatte. Sie waren beinahe unsterblich, hatten eine funktionierende Gesellschaft - ihr größter Schatz war daher der Erwerb von Wissen. Als Forscher und Entdecker waren sie stets an neuem interessiert, bis schließlich zwei ihrer Anführer Macht dem Wissen vorzogen. Mögliche Interpretation für dein Charakterkonzept: Gerade ältere Draenei sollten daher also über einen gesunden Respekt vor gesammelten Wissen oder Weisheit verfügen, da sie auf Argus als wertvolle Schätze galten. Telepathie(?) Im Roman "Aufstieg der Horde" ist die Sprache davon, dass die Draenei über telepathische Verbindungen verfügen. Zwar wird in erster Linie davon berichtet, dass das herrschende Dreigestirn (Archimonde, Kil'jaeden und Velen) auf diese Weise miteinander kommunizierte, sich dadurch sogar nahe stand wie drei Brüder, allerdings rief Velen auch einige seiner Anhänger auf diese Weise zu sich, was eine Affinität zur Telepathie bei allen Draenei nahe legt. Da dieser Faktor aber nicht eindeutig ist und im Rollenspiel auch ein ziemlicher Vorteil wäre, würde ich empfehlen, ihn im Charakterkonzept nicht allzu stark zu fokussieren. Kultur und soziale Rollenbilder Die Draenei sind die letzten Bewahrer der Eredar-Kultur von Argus, die arkane Magie und magische Technologie zentrierte. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als wollten sie dieses Interesse aufgeben. Gleichwohl hat sich der Schwerpunkt ihrer Kultur seit der Flucht von Argus natürlich stark auf das Heilige Licht verlagert. Auffassung des Heiligen Lichts Es ist denkbar, dass das Heilige Licht bei den Draenei anders verehrt wird als bei den Menschen, die selbiges oft als "göttliche Macht" personifizieren. Das Licht, das in seiner Form eher eine abstrakte Philosophie darstellt, war über Jahrtausende hinweg ein enger Begleiter der Draenei. Jeder Draenei über die "Gabe der Naaru" verfügt, eine Licht-basierte Fähigkeit, die heilende Wirkung hat. Wann genau ein Draenei in seinem Leben diese Gabe erhält, ist nicht bekannt. Mögliche Interpretation für dein Charakterkonzept: Das Licht begleitet dein Volk seit Jahrtausenden. Es wird also kaum als Wunder betrachtet, zumal die Mysterien dieser Heiligen Energie euch von den Naaru selbst vermittelt wurden. Da ihr das Licht an sich schon vor eurer Flucht von Argus kanntet, dürften viele von Euch schlichtweg als "gegeben" betrachten, ohne es dabei abzuwerten. Vielleicht mit Respekt, aber nicht der Hingabe eines Paladins oder Priesters? Ein traditioneller Draenei kann allerdings in allem nach einer tieferen spirituellen Bedeutung suchen und viel Zeit mit Gebeten und Meditation verbringen. Architektur thumb|left|Ein typisches Beispiel für Draenei-Architektur Die Draenei-Architektur umfasst zwei Formen: Glänzende Steine und Kristalle, sowie bräunliche Steingebäude, wie man sie in Shattrath und den Tempeln der Scherbenwelt findet (Die Exodar zählt in diesem Zusammenhang nicht, da sie Naaru-Technologie ist). Namensgebung Die absolute Mehrheit der Draenei NPCs hat nur einen Namen. Es gibt nur zwei bekannte Draenei mit Vor- und Nachnamen: Versorger Topher Loaal und Versorgerin Ophera Windzorn ("Windfury" im englischen, eine offensichtliche Popkultur-Referenz zur amerikanischen Talkshow-Moderation Oprah Winfrey), beides Gastwirte. Daher lässt sich darauf schließen, dass Nachnamen, wenn sie in der Draenei-Gesellschaft überhaupt existieren, außerordentlich selten sind. Manche Draenei-Namen sind der griechischen Mythologie entliehen, andere klingen "außerirdisch" und haben häufig Doppelvokale (aa, uu, etc.). Solltest du Probleme haben, einen Namen zu finden, schau dir eine Liste von Draenei-NPCs an und finde etwas, dass sich vom Klang her dort einfügen könnte. http://wowpedia.org/Draenei#Notable_draenei Rollenverteilung Mann / Frau Es gibt keinen Hinweis auf eine geschlechtsspezifische Rollenverteilung - jede Draenei Organisation scheint zu gleichen Teilen aus Männern und Frauen zu bestehen. Gleichwohl, wenn man die physischen Unterschiede zwischen den Geschlechtern betrachtet, kann es durchaus sein, dass ihnen unterschiedliche Aufgaben zugeschrieben werden. Was Beziehungen angeht, kann man zumindest sagen, dass die Draenei Familien haben und das Konzept von Ehemann und Ehefrau ihnen nicht fremd ist (Quest: Suche nach Galaen) - ob sie allerdings Hochzeits-Zeremonien haben, ist nicht bekannt. Titel und deren Bedeutung thumb|Großanachoret Almonen Exarch: Elite-Paladin, der durch Prüfungen zum Exarchen erhoben wurde. Es gibt nicht allzuviele Exarchen, im Spiel finden sich derzeit 13 (Stand: WoD). Im alten Draenor war der fünfköpfige "Rat der Exarchen" Velens rechte Hand. Bis zu Patch 2.4.0. (Wut des Sonnenbrunnens, BC) gab es im Shattrath der Scherbenwelt einen Hochexarchen namens Commodus. Verteidiger: Krieger, in der Draenei-Gesellschaft jedoch eher die gängige Bezeichnung für Paladine. Anachoret: Priester. (Quest: Stoppt das Säuberungsritual) Es gibt in Shattrath einen Großanachoreten namens Almonen Scharfseher: Schamane Friedensbewahrer: Wache Versorger: Gastwirt Botschafter: Diplomatisch Entsandter